Ice among yokai
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Challenger fic: Instead of being born in his world Naruto was born in the world of Rosario Vampire. Here Naruto is the an unknown monster with a surprising mastery over ice. Watch as the chaos begins. NarutoxHarem Super Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ice among Youkai

(don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. They belong to their respective owners. This is done for entertainment)

To be born alone, in a world that doesn't understand him. Being unique in the point of view of a child is absolutely hell. Being alienated by peers because of something that can't be controlled. That was the environment that Koriko Naruto was born in. Being raised in an orphanage since he was a baby, and treated differently then everyone because he could do things that nobody around him had ever seen. And thus he was never adopted. Naruto kept to himself with the odd things he could do. Using them to keep himself occupied and away from the pain, growing stronger. This continued on for fifteen years.

At the age of fifteen Naruto was a good five feet eight inches talk, and a muscular build. His skin was always pale no matter how much time he spent in the sun but it was a Porcelain sort of pale not an ill pale. His skin was perfectly smooth. His eyes were an unbelievably pale blue. His hair was a bright blond, and stood up on little spikes if he gelled it, though he did do something more effective then gel. His cloths change often usually school uniforms.

The orphanage sent all of the children under their care to the local public schools, though none of them got to the Tenth grade before being adopted, until Naruto that is. Naruto was the streets after his Middle School Graduations, depressed. After this there was nothing for him. He didn't even try to take the High school entrance exam because he didn't have to money to go to any of them even with scholarships, and the orphanage wasn't going to pay for him to get an education. They were about to kick him out with just enough money to survive for about a week while he looked for a job. Naruto heard a weird cackling behind him. He turned around to find what looked like a priest not five inches behind him.

"What the," Naruto jump away from the weird priest, his hands in a claw like position ready to defend himself.

"Calm down boy, I just thought that I would give you this," The Priest said handing Naruto a flier.

"What is this?" Naruto asked taking it with a tentative hand.

"Read and find out. But I think it is probably better then working at some random place for minimum wage," The Priest said walking off. After about a minute to make sure the priest wasn't up to anything fishy, Naruto looked at the piece of paper.

'Youkai academy... he's right it does sound better then the alternative. Lets see, cost... Free okay lets do it.'

(two months later)

Naruto was waiting at the bus stop and hopefully he looked back on orphanage for the last time. There were a lot of bad memories, memories of loneliness, of alienation. Then again it would probably be exactly the same in this new place. But then again maybe not. He was hopeful that he would make some friends at least. When the bus came Naruto was a little surprised. It was a style of bus that went out of service years ago, but there was no mistaking it, the destination said 'Youkai Academy,' Naruto stepped on bringing his few belongings and the couple of uniforms that he just managed to afford with the money he scrounged up.

"Youkai academy?" Naruto asked the bus drive, who turned to look at Naruto. His stare was two bright lights that were shaded by his hat.

"Yes. I am surprised to meet you," The bus drive said looking Naruto up and down blowing out a breath of smoke from his cigarette.

"what ever you say," Naruto said walking through the empty bus going to the middle sitting down and setting down his suitcase. "Bus driver, you think you can turn up the AC?"

"it is already 60 degrees. It should be fine," The Bus driver said. "Too much colder and I might catch a cold.

"of course. Anyway how long until we get to the academy." Naruto asked.

"give it an hour or so," The bus driver. "just to give you fair warning, Youkai Academy is a very Horrifying school."

"I'll take my chances," Naruto said leaning back falling asleep.

(One hour later)

"Ow, kid wake up," The bus drive called to Naruto. Naruto woke up to find that they were about to enter a tunnel.

"What?" Narut said groggily rubbing at his eyes.

"We are almost at your stop." The bus driver said looking back at Naruto. "You might want to wipe the frost on your bag,"

"Damn," Naruto said hitting his bag against the chair, shattering the light coating of ice on it. "that isn't something that I did," He finished trying cover himself.

"Don't worry about it that isn't exactly new." The bus driver said stopping the bus and opening the door. "Have fun at Youkai Academy."

"Whatever you say," Naruto said looking at the bus driver suspiciously. What Naruto walked out on was out of a horror story, a dead tree that was covered in crows next to a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head on the edge of a cliff connected to a red sea. The buildings in the distance had a creepy vibe around them and the occasional crack of lightning gave it an creepier feel. "Horrifying... yeah it is weird," Naurto was on edge now, the bus that was behind him a second ago vanished into thin air. There was a sight pointing toward a path to the creepy buildings labeled. 'Youkai Academy,' Naruto was now stuck and the only way to go was forward. "Well I guess I have no choice."

Naruto walked holding his suitcase looking around him. The path lead to a creepy forest path. "Is there one horror movie stereo type that isn't here?"

"Aaaah, Coming through!" Someone yelled behind Naruto turned around to find a girl flying at him on a pink bike. Naruto just managed to drop his suit case and get his arms up before the it collided with him sending him and whoever was on the bike into the air. The girl hit the ground first, while Naruto landed on top of her.

'God damn it who can't control their bike,' Naruto thought pushing himself up looking at the person that hit him, though it was kind of blurry. Naruto had a relatively deep cut over his right eye and blood was getting into his eye. The girl was very pretty, long pink hair, big green eyes, and a slamming body, in the uniform that had to be the female version of the one he was wearing. A green jacket over a white collared shirt , and a mini skirt. The last thing that was noticeable was a collar that had a rosary connected to it by two links of a chain. All of this added together into a very impressive image. It was about this point where Naruto noticed where his hand was placed on her shoulder. But Naruto pushed himself back so he was sitting on the dirt.

"Oow, I'm sorry, I get dizzy from my anemia," The girl said her hand covering an eye.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked wiping the blood from his forehead.

She sniffed a couple of times. "Do I smell blood," She went to a kneeling position moving closer to Naruto.

"Yeah, your bike cut me pretty good, but it should be okay," Naruto was interrupted by the girl grabbing his shoulder and licked the cut once.

"I lose control when I smell the scent of blood," The girl went down to Naruto's neck. "Because I'm a VAMPIRE," With that elegant statement she bit down on Naruto's neck.

'A gorgeous vampire is sucking my blood. If she continues on for more then a minute I will get her off me,' Naruto thought but his concern was groundless.

"I'm sorry, I'm Akashiya Moka. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire," Moka said looking at Naruto with one of the cuter expressions that Naruto has ever seen on anybodies face. Naruto rubbed the bite mark for a while but then he noticed the bite vanished but it looked like a hickey.

"So Vampire, you mean like the bloodsucking monsters that are warded off by grosses and garlic?" Naruto asked calm enough, Too took out a napkin from a pocket to stop the blood from the cut on his head.

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooo delicious." Moka said twisting her body like a child.

"Oh, well okay then. My Name is Koriko Naruto. Nice to meet you," Naruto said taking the napkin away and putting it in his pocket, the cut on his forehead drying up a little. "I assume you are going to school so why don't we walk together?"

"Sure," Moka said happily getting her bike while Naruto grabbed his suit case. And both of them walked down the path.

"Are you okay, that cut looks pretty deep," Moka asked worried. She looked at Naruto with a speculative eye. 'He is pretty cute, and he didn't react badly to me being a vampire that is probably a good sign that he could be my friend,'

"Nah it isn't that big of a deal you could say I am a fast healer," Naruto said smiling a brilliant smile at Moka. 'If you weren't here I would have already healed it myself.'

"Oh. Okay then... I was wondering how you feel about vampires?" Moka asked looking down at her bike which after colliding with Naruto and bouncing off the ground a couple of times didn't seem to be done badly.

"Well I guess... I don't know. I can't judge a species that I don't know. You are the first vampire that I have ever met. But so far I don't think I hate vampires." Naruto said still smiling. 'She could be my friend.'

"Oh, okay," Moka said. "would you mind if I sucked your blood?"

"Not right now," Naruto said looking wide eyed. " I don't really know how much you took but I need to be kind of focused for our first day. And I don't think that I can with too much blood loss."

"No, that wasn't what I meant. Like later, I mean your blood was just so tasty." Moka blushed lightly.

"If you want, as long as you don't drain me dry," Naruto said rubbing at the spot that Moka had bitten in last time.

"Good, your blood was the first that I had tasted that wasn't in a blood donation back. And it was so delicious," Moka seemed to be remembering the sensations for a good fifteen twenty minutes. After that Moka asked, "Will you be my friend?"

'Wow perfect,' Naruto thought. " of course," at this Moka jumped on Naruto giving him a hug. Naruto wasn't expecting this but he managed to keep his balance. "Well I am glad you are so enthusiastic about this. But... would you want to be my friend even if I am not... normal?"

Moka looked at Naruto and just nodded letting go of Naruto. They continued to the school entering the old cathedral like building. There were any number of students moving around and Naruto not paying attention lost track of Moka, and apparently Moka lost track of Naruto.

'Aw, Moka disappeared... hopefully I see her somewhere else here today.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked for a bathroom. Naruto found one and went in quickly. Looking at the wound on his head in the mirror to assess the damage better. "this is nothing," Naruto said placing his hand on the cut. A second later there was as cold mist falling from his hand and when he moved it away a light sheet of ice covered the cut, and a second later it fell off revealing perfect skin. "Glad the time it took to get alone didn't make it any less effective. I have to get to class now." Naruto took the letter he got after applying to the academy to find out which class he was in. 'okay classroom e not to startling,'

(Classroom 3 seat by the window)

Naruto looked around him. But mostly out the window, there wasn't anything really special about his surroundings. The girls all tended to look at him a bit, but they were first year students in a new class, it wasn't too surprising that they look at most of the other students. That was when the teacher walked in. The teachers hair was brown but the shape was like a cat's ears, and she apparently had a tail. This caught Naruto's attention. 'Ears and a tail?'

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home Room Teacher. Nekonome Shizuka, I think you all already know this but this is a school built for the sake of MONSTERS t0o attend," Shizuka said with a smile on her face.

'Well yeah that is kind of obvious. "Youkai" academy I mean a human that thinks this is a normal school must be stupid... or in my case I guess desperate.' Naruto thought to himself not letting anything get the best of him.

(Shizuka's explaination of the human world and what Monsters need to do. Look it up if you don't know it.)

"Hey Teacher, wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of Beautiful Girls, Better to Molest them." A body with gray hair and a face that screamed evil asked.

"Oh, Incidentally here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and the students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here," She said to the evil kid.

'Well not exactly true,' Naruto thought.

"Since this academy is within a secret sacred world. To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them death, or something," The teacher continued. "But you aren't supposed to reveal your true form to anybody in the school. The keep the environment as realistic as possible. But that rule isn't too strictly enforced."

'Killed, well that might be a problem. Well if anybody tries I will just beat them up.' Naruto thought a little nervous now but, not too worried.

"Excuse me?" A voice that was familiar to Naruto came from outside. "After the Entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school. Sorry I am late," Moka said entering the room.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat." Nekonome sensei said looking at Moka. As soon as she entered the room the entire class went silent, or the male population of the class went silent.

'Calm before the storm,' Naruto thought. There had been girls that were pretty and everyone had a crush on in human world to and it was always the same.

"Hot! She's too HOT! I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl! Please marry me!" Was the general out cry from the testosterone filled adolescent monsters. Moka walked past all of them blushing a little bit but not saying anything.

"Morning, Moka-san," Naruto said as she was bout to pass him.

"Naruto? It's you!" Moka jumped onto Naruto in the middle of class. "We're in the same class! I am so happy!" This was a little more then a surprise to Naruto considering he only met her this morning but he was happy she didn't forget about him.

"What is with this guy? What relation does he have with that girl!" The general outcry from the class came. But to Naruto what got his attention a lot more was the sense that there were a lot of angry glares. Naruto looked over Moka's shoulder to see all of the girls staring daggers at either him or Moka. Well it had to be him. 'There are a lot of lesbian monsters... well I guess for her kind of beauty it isn't too surprising,'

(Lunch time about three hours later)

Naruto sat at a rectangular table across from Moka, both of them bought a Bento box from the cafeteria. Pretty much where ever Naruto went there were situations along the lines of.

"Hey, who the hell is that guy next to her? Let's just kill him now!" And more horrible whispers followed him with the killing intent almost tangible. But Moka seemed to be oblivious. What Naruto thought was weird was that all of the girls were glaring daggers and muttering about something that Naruto couldn't hear. 'Seriously are all of these girls lesbian, I know that Moka is very very attractive but I didn't think she was so hot that she could make all the girls we have passed by now.' The most notable encounter was an actual confrontations like ten minutes ago.

(Ten Minutes ago)

Naruto and Moka was walking through a hall and getting a lot of attention from the other students mostly male. Naruto looked around at the glaring but it wasn't something altogether knew to him. The students at his old school did that too when they found out about what he could do. But then he nearly walked into the scary guy from his class.

"hmm, such a pretty one," He said to Moka obviously. "You are called Akashiya Moka are you not? I am your classmate Komiya Saizou ! Greetings." Saizou then picked up Naruto by the collar of his jacket in an underhand grab. "By the way why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?"

'I was wondering the same thing but this guy is being rude,' Naruto thought saying sternly "Put me down,"

"What did you say punk" he replied bringing Naruto to eye level.

"I said put me down," Naruto said ice in his voice.

"Or what?" Saizo smirked at the smaller boy.

"This I guess," Naruto said grabbing Saizo's hand and elbow. He pulled Saizo's Elbow up, and his body followed the direction of his elbow arc a little enough for Naruto to get his feet on the ground. The he pulled on the elbow with a lot more force causing Saizo to cry out in pain letting go of Naruto's collar. "There that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Bastard," Saizo spat at him. At this Naruto let go.

"Well I am the bastard, but the police in the human world would call it self defense, and most monsters are probably surprised that I didn't take your arm away from your shoulder." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun lets go," Moka dragged Naruto away, it wasn't like Naruto wasn't planning to do it anyways.

(Back at the lunch room)

Naruto was finishing his bento, but then there was this really creepy feeling he kept on getting.

"Naruto-kun, would you mind if I. Sucked your blood." Moka asked as she finished her food. Giving him an amazingly cute look.

"Uhm, I think that should be fine," Naruto said, "but I don't think that it would be good to do something like that in the middle of the cafeteria."

"Why?" Moka asked seeming completely oblivious.

"Well just trust me, that it wouldn't be good." Naruto said his hand covering his eyes. Naruto thought about the way she bit into his neck and about how all of the boys would either scream with desire or get rocketed into the walls because of the force the blood would come shooting out of their noses.

"Okay, after class then?" Moka asked almost like a child asking for a new toy before they get whiny about it.

"Sure Moka that should be fine," Naruto said with a smile.

(After class)

Naruto grabbed his bag and then was immediately grabbed by each arm and rushed away by some rather rough looking students.

'Whats going on?' Naruto thought completely confused. He could have gotten loose and escaped but his own curiosity got the better of him. "What is happening?"

"Shut your trap," the one by his left said. His eyes flashed red knocking Naruto unconscious.

The people had been dragging Naruto brought him to the forest, just far enough to be out of sight of the school. They threw him on the ground.

"Sorry but isn't it a little early for you guys to be ready to take my head I mean it has only been what five hours since I entered the school. I don't even know your names." Naruto said getting off of the ground brushing himself off.

"We brought you because Saizou ordered us to bring you here," The brute on the left had dark hair with an overly large forehead.

"Oh, Saizou wants this, so I assume that he's near so he can beat me up in person, or he is using you two flunkies to keep me occupied while he gets shot down by Moka... Then he will probably get violent." Naruto's eyes went a little glazed.

"Who are you calling flunkies" the other guy said. He was portly and bald while his eyes were way to close together.

"I am calling you two flunkies, now where the hell is Saizou," Naruto demanded raising his fists as if prepared to fight.

"Like we are going to tell you," The forehead man attempted to punch Naruto as he said that, but Naruto intercepted him punching him in the gut three times, finishing with a kick sending him about ten feet away where he fell to the ground breathing, hard.

"I said, where is Saizou," Naruto turned to the bald guy. The killing intent he was exhibiting was huge.

"Like I am ggggoing to tell you," the bald guy stuttered. 'Huge killing intent but no yoki (Demon energy) I can beat this loser just have to,' His skin turned red and a horn came out of the top of his head. His eyes merged into one big eye and he grew about five feet taller and four feet wider. His transformation ripped his shirt jacket and the lower parts of his legs.

"Cyclops huh?" Naruto said.

"You know my kind, then you know the kind of strength that we posses." The Cyclops said.

"Yeah but strength isn't everything," Naruto said his eyes like ice.

(on the Cemetery about five minutes away from the academy)

"You should be with a man like me," Saizou said holding Moka's wrist in a straining hold.

"Let me go!" Moka called out. Then Saizou pushed here away.

"Mwaha... I am serious your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested. I want you in all seriousness, Akashiya Moka!" Saizo said throwing off his jacket. His veins on his hands started appearing, and his muscles stated to grow.

"Sai.. Saizou?" Moka asked worried.

"I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in human form anymore." Saizou said his form shifting more as his shoulders bulged.

"Breaking the rules there Saizou?" Naruto said as he ran to Moka's side.

"What you, but they..." Saizou said fully transforming into a full on brute with his arms coming down like a gorilla with multiple spikes on his shoulder and what appeared to be a two foot long tongue.

"Your little friends are... overconfident." Naruto said shaking his hands out a little. "They were an interesting workout though. Well interesting is the wrong word, easy workout, yeah that is better."

"You little punk," Saizou said smashing his fist at the ground where Naruto was. But then Naruto and Moka were gone. "What?"

"Behind you stupid," Naruto said, as he held Moka in his arms. "Moka, you might want to get out of the way, I have a feeling that if you are around me you might get hurt," Moka only nodded as she got as far away from Naruto while still being able to see where he was. Saizou didn't say anything while he wildly swung his arm in Naruto's general direction. Naruto didn't move an inch, while he brought his left arm up to block.

"That won't stop me," Saizou shouted with a smirk. He was confident in his strength would send Naruto rocketing away. Too his surprised his arm was stopped in it's tracks.

"You aren't as strong as you like to think of yourself." Naruto said a light covering of frost covering his arms. Naruto grabbed Saizou's arm lifting him over his head and slamming him into the ground. Then completely clear ice covered his left leg, which Naruto used to give a rather nice roundhouse kick to Saizou's gut sending him unconscious into a tree. Naruto hoped that Moka was far enough away to not notice the ice on his body, it melted as soon as he willed it to go away so it was only there for maybe a couple of seconds but still.

"Naruto-kun, you are so amazing," Moka said happily charging at him giving him a big hug that brought them both to the ground.

"Thanks Moka. I was kind of wondering why you didn't just go into your moster form to take Saizou down, I am sure you would have been able too." Naruto half asked Moka.

"Well you see this Rosary?" Moka pointed at the rosary. "It seals my power, so I can't go into my true form unless this is removed. And I can't remove it myself,"

"That is extremely dangerous don't you think, if you are attacked then you need somebody to pull this rosary off and what are the chances that somebody comes around when you are in danger that can pull that rosary off," Naruto asked disapprovingly and to prove his point, Naruto grabbed the Rosary and yanked. To their surprise the rosary came off and an explosion of power came from Moka, actually moving Naruto about five feet away from Moka.

The transformation of Moka inside the power was a universal maturing of her body, and her hair went from pink to silver. And her eyes went from green to a blood red. The Moka that appeared had an intense aura around her and she took two steps closer to Naruto.

"You woke me up," Moka said a little bit of a threat in her voice.

"How was I supposed to know that I would be able to remove the seal?" Naruto asked. "I have absolutely no bad intent for you or the other you, are you two different?"

"Oh, I know everything that has happened. The other me won't know what is happening while the seal is gone. And there was no way you would know that you could remove the seal. But you shouldn't have tried. I assume this makes you feel special doesn't it?" Moka said looking disapprovingly at Naruto.

"This making me special. The fact that I can unleash an... S-class monster from her slumber, no that doesn't make me feel special at all. But I don't want either of you to be in danger. You ... two I guess are the first friends I have. I hope we are friends at least," Naruto said sarcasm fading to hope.

"Know your place," Moka said kicking at Naruto's head. She expected this to send him flying, but what she didn't think would happen is that Naruto brought his arm up to guard his head. He flipped over once or twice when he caught himself on the ground.

"Well damn, if the friend thing was a no all you had to do was say so," Naruto said a tear in his eye.

"What? All I heard was that you don't want either of us in danger, who do you think you are I don't need to be protected." Moka said smuggly.

"oh. Then what about the friend thing?" Naruto asked.

"The other me likes you a lot. She had been alone since the begging of middle school. But me All I want is your blood," Moka said.

"Oh, good I guess. You still didn't have to break my arm," Naruto said raising his arm, which had bones poking out of the skin.

" didn't expect you to guard. It is your own fault if it just hit your head you would have been sent into the tree. I was going to hold back once it hit it's target." Moka said scornfully but a glint of worry in her eyes.

"No problem... assuming that the other Moka can't see any of this," Naruto said worried.

"She can't and what are you going to do?" Moka asked, but then was startled as Naruto pushed the bones back into his arm. "You shouldn't do that. Go to the nurse."

"And be bound in a cast for like a month, no thanks," Naruto said using his other hand to cover the wound. And a heavy mist came from his hand, and a visible sheet of ice was surrounding his arm. About one minute later, Naruto's injured hand clenched into a fist and a satisfied smile on Naruto's face appeared. Naruto then shattered the ice on a grave stone. And then he flexed his muscles a couple of times. "There as good as new,"

"What kind of monster are you?" Moka asked curiosity in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know," Naruto said. "I was raised in a human orphanage. Nobody came for me, so I pretty much taught myself all my abilities. To say that it expands farther then healing myself and kicking that guys ass is kind of self evident," Naruto pointed at Saizou as he made the statement.

"And you don't want the other me to know about this. Why?" Moka asked.

"I don't know what kind of monster I am. I may be weak, strong, desirable, or not. I find no reason to have this cloud people's judgment on me when I don't know how it will be received. So for all intensive purposes as of right now I prefer to be seen as human. That is until I figure out what the hell I am." Naruto said.

"I see. Well she won't find out today unless you tell her. I have been out too long, give me the seal," Moka asked. Instead of doing what she asked Naruto walked up to her.

"Will you always only crave for my blood?" Naruto asked holding the rosary.

"Yes," Moka said coldly but he saw something in her eyes that made him think it was a lie.

"Okay, and your kick wasn't that hard, I could have hurt you if I wanted to instead of taking the damage," Naruto hid in before he placed the Rosary on the chain.

(A/N)

This was done quickly because of inspiration. Beginning stories for me is always easier the continuing them there is just drive to do it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please Review it makes my life feel like there is more meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Among Yokai

Chapter 2

Succubus and clubs

Naruto woke up in his single room of the yokai academy's boy dorms, his hair an insane mess and the only thing that he was wearing were his boxers, the Japanese style tatami mat and sleeping roll were comfortable enough to sleep on and comfort was nice though unnecessary. Naruto stood up and grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. A cold shower later to wake him up he walked out drying himself off leaving his hair wet. Naruto got into his room his eyes focused a little and his hair froze into an ice ball, then he tapped it with his finger nail and the Ice fell off, leaving his hair spiky. If sombody put a magnifying glass to Naruto's hair, they would see, that every hair was coated in ice.

Naruto on his way out of the dorm saw a total of 16 different monsters that either reverted completely back to there monster form or partially reverted back. They had so little control. Naruto walked to school a little early then he needed, hut he assumed that he would have been just as bored in the drom. Naruto walked through the forest to get to school, it was kind of freaking him out because he felt as if something was going to jump out at him and attack him.

"Naruto-Kun Ohayo," Moka cried out tackling Naruto. He just managed to stay up right though.

"Ohayo, Moka-san," Naruto said, glad he didn't make and Ice spike and stab the "Attacker," "How was your sleep?"

"it was good, but I am thirsty," Moka said a rather endearing expression on her face.

"As you wish," Naruto said bending his neck to the side exposing the jugular vein. Moka enthusiastically bit down on his neck.

"Kapa chu," Moka involuntarily moaned as she drained Naruto's blood. Naruto counted in his head, "5,6,7,8,9,10," When Moka let go. He estimated less then half a litter of blood was gone but even so he was a little light headed. So he stumbled a little and bounced into Moka, who managed to steady him.

" I guess I will have to get used to that," Naruto said standing up strait but still wobbling a little. "Since I have time I think I will walk a little to get my head on strait,"

"I'll come with you," Moka said grabbing his arm tightly. Naruto with no visible effort pried Moka off his arm.

"If you can let me go by myself. I would be grateful," Naruto said holding her away from him.

"Okay..." Moka said nervous like she had done something wrong.

Naruto smiled at Moka, which almost seemed blinding to her. "It has nothing to do with you. I just need to get my head together."

"Okay. I will see you in class," Moka said walking away looking almost afraid.

Naruto walked strait from the path into the forest. He wasn't going to go far and it was a strait line. He just need to find some place to sit down... or he could make one if he got desperate. Fortunately he didn't have to he found a log that seem to have been knocked down by some blow. Naruto sat down his head spinning. His hands went to his neck, mist falling from the spot and the air getting noticeably colder to anybody else near by. This continued for a good thirty seconds when heard somebody fall hard.

"Oh... Oooh," A feminine voice came from not too far away. Naruto looked around to see a blue haired girl in the school uniform without the jacket on. Of what he could tell of her she was a petite frame with an impressive bust and ass. "S...some...one help me, please... please lend me a hand... I just suddenly started felling ill," Without another word Naruto gave her his hand and lifted her almost off the ground. He caught her under the arms in something like a hug.

"Are you okay, Should I get you to the nurses office?" Naruto asked in the "close embrace"

"Please," The girl said a blush in her cheeks, 'What a cheeky jerk, getting this close to me without batting an eye?'

"Can you walk or should I carry you?" Naruto asked her.

"I should be able to walk, but help me please." she responded. Not saying anything for a minute or two then she said, "thank you very much, I have always had a weak body, my... my... chest, just starts hurting all of a sudden. Hold me tight like this,"

"Huh?" Naruto said confused but was a little shocked when. The girl pushed up against him, bouncing her rather impressive chest into his chest.

"My chest feels like it's going to burst!" The Blue haired beauty said making Naruto feel rather awkward.

'God damn, why is she doing this to my. Does she not know how... tempting they are or something. They are huge and are so soft... God damn it Naruto get your head on strait you were going to help this girl to the nurses office.' Naruto thought controlling his bodies reaction as best he could.

"Look into my eyes Naruto-kun," The girl said. It was at this very moment Naruto got suspicious, he didn't recall telling the girl his name. Naruto turned to confront her about it but he found it hard to really care about after he looked into her eyes. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be my good friend, okay?"

His mind went blank, there was a logical part of him saying that something was weird but, that part of his mind seemed to get farther and farther away from him. Overridden by something he couldn't identify. Naruto tried to shake his head a couple of times but his body wasn't responding to what his mind was telling it. "of course, Kurumu-chan,"

"oh, good, lets go to class now," Kurumu said seemingly perfectly lively.

"Class? Oh right class we should go," Naruto said no life behind his words. 'Snap out of it, snap out of it there is something wrong. Koriko Naruto listen to yourself if nobody else!' He shouted in his thoughts. But nothing he could do had any effect on his body. She grabbed his arm and they walked toward the school. Every time he even thought he might get out his mind became clouded again, after looking at Kurumu. This mind cloudiness continued until they reached the school gate. Unknown to anybody Moka was watching out for Naruto from their classroom window. When she saw Naruto and Kurumu together she didn't know what to think. 'That two timing jerk, who is that girl. They are walking awfully close together... then again that is how I walk with Naruto most of the time. And I guess it isn't two timing either, it isn't like we are going out I barely know him... But they look like they might be together. Wouldn't Naruto have told me who she was. Well he might not trust me that much because we just met... and I drank his blood. But he didn't seem to mind that... or was that being nice for me. Maybe he is really angry with me and that is why he came with that girl.' These thoughts buzzed through Moka's head through out the class. Naruto looked on the outside like he was day dreaming and to Moka it looked like about the other girl.

'God damn, it focus!' Naruto screamed in his head but all his body did was day dream not doing anything and images of Kurumu were popping in and out of his mind. 'Get a hold of yourself.' By the time that he got his motor functions back class had ended. What they were studying honestly wasn't important he still essentially memorized everything in the class almost subconsciously. What was more troubling to him was by the time he could move. Moka had vanished from her seat. She had been distant with him since he came into the classroom, then again he wasn't able to do anything about it or ask any questions. Naruto grabbed his bag and went to look for Moka.

(With Moka)

Moka was opening up a can of tomato juice leaning against the wall by the stairs fuming and worried at the same time. ' What is she to Naruto? No... what is that girl. He seemed pretty close to her.' "They really looked like lovers, didn't they? Totally all over each other like that... What with me? Why am I thinking this so hard' "I am not his mother why am this worried about a girl he is... with?"

"Hey... Stop. This isn't the time to feel angry... you are being targeted." A female voice came out of no where.

"Huh? What? Who is it? Where did that voice..." Moka said looking around confused but she was interrupted by.

"You, are a vampire right?" Moka looked up to see Kurumu sitting on the railing. "That is what the rumors say. Akashiya Moka-san."

"You! You were the one with Naruto earlier! When did you...?" Moka asked the blue haired girl who jumped off the railing to face Moka. All of the guys in the hall were starring at Kurumu. Making comments about her hieght and other more lewd aspects of her body.

"I am the Succubus Kurono Kurumu, and I have come to defeat you." She said to a shocked Moka.

"Wha... Wait a minute, isn't it against school rules to give away your true form?" Moka asked startled.

"I can't stand it anymore! You are the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" Kurumu declared pointing at Moka.

"Pl.. plan?" Moka said confused.

"Yes my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy completely become my love slaves. The Youkai academy Harem Transformation plan!" Kurum said moving in a way that made her breast move up and down.

'that is a rather flawed plan,' Moka and the few girls that were around them thought open mouthed.

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start. But Akashiya moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!" Kurumu yelled moving right into Moka's face her breast bumping in Moka's. "That's why I've decided to prove that I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better then you by stealing Koriko Naruto-kun from you!"

"Wait, stop, he has nothing to do with this." Moka said anger in he eyes and a little bit of yokai leaking from her. In a smaller part of her mind she was thinking 'Yokai leaking through the seal?"

"Moka-san." Naruto called his bag over his should. "There you are. I have been looking for you. Are you okay? During class you seemed kind of strange."

"Naruto-kun," Kurumu cried out grabbing Naruto's arm pushing her bust into his side. "How was class."

"A little weird, Kurumu-san," Naruto said a little smirk on his face. "But I kind of need to talk to Moka-san right now." Naruto looked at Moka to see fire burning so brightly in her eyes that he honestly thought that it was going to start burning him. "Moka-san?"

"Oh, I am getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary," Kurumu said swaying into Naruto. Naruto steadied her a concerned look in his face.

"Really again? Are you sick, her let me check your temperature," Naruto said using his right hand to check her forehead. 'Feels normal enough, maybe she didn't have enough to eat today,' His thoughts not reading the mood at all as Moka's hair almost caught fire to to the intensity of her anger at him. Kurumu looked into his eyes and this time Naruto caught a little bit of light that was slightly off with the color of her eyes. 'Crap not this again, it is her, some kind of monster ability.'

"Moka-san. I will see you later. I have to get Kurumu-chan to the infirmary," Naruto said his eyes blank. 'God damn it again. Focus break the control.'

"But Naruto-kun, she is using your," Moka said worry in her eyes replacing the rage.

"Using me. You mean like when you drink my blood," He said scoldingly. 'Mother... God damn it I honestly don't give a crap about that, that is going to hurt Moka. She already thinks that I care because of how I acted earlier today. Damn it break out of it,' Moka ran away tears in her eyes. At this sight, Naruto's rage built in himself he was getting his control over his body considerably faster then before, about ten minutes later to be exact.

Naruto was sitting in a chair in the infirmary where Kurumu was sitting on her knees in a bed. Kurumu was going through her master plan again in her head. 'Meet Naruto, check. Hit him with charm, check. Make him my slave for life... That now,' Kurumu moved off the bed and jumped on Naruto. Landing on his lap and she gave him a tight huge pushing her breast into his face.

'Okay, so some kind of magic that only allows my body to think of her, large bust and ass. Open about her sexuality... I know what kind of monster she is,' Naruto thought with the greater part of his brain, while his... more primitive part of his brain experienced the full and rather pleasant experience of having a pair of breast encompassing your face. Naruto with screams of protest from his body pushed Kurumu away, only for her to pull him with her onto the bed. Kurumu climbed onto his body starring strait into his eyes 'Her eyes again... yeah not falling for it,' Naruto eyes went frosted literally. A clear sheet of ice appeared underneath his eyelids covering his eyes.

'Even my heart has started to race, but with this kiss, the charm spell will be complete... With this kiss, I can get back at Akashiya Moka and he will be mine,' Kurumu thought grabbing his face to hold him still in order to kiss him.

"Kurumu-san, I need to get going. To apologize to Moka-san." Naruto said a little sternly while he was trying to resist the urges of his body.

"Just relax, all of your worries will be gone in a second," Kurumu said getting within a couple of inch away from his lips.

Naruto couldn't focus on trying to get her off, the urges of a teenage boy is extremely difficult to control. Every fiber of his body wanted to let what she was going to do to happen. But his mind was stronger. Naruto moved in closer.

'Here it is, the kiss,' Kurumu thought her eyes closed. But the warmth of his body wasn't where it was supposed to be. She opened her eyes to see that wall. She was in a tight embrace which she attempted to match. " Be gentle okay,"

"I am sorry," Naruto said startling the beauty that he was holding in his arms. "I have said some terrible things, and hurt Moka's feelings," Kurumu tried to get out of the hug to no avail.

'One more charm and that will be it,' Kurumu thought struggling.

"All because of your little charm... Honestly I don't think you are a bad person, but using magic to get to an end isn't good. I have to apologize to Moka now."

"Is that woman so great?" Kurumu said as she struggled against him. "I even did something like this! I did such embarrassing things just to get you!" She shouted, pushing him off of her and onto his back as she rose to her full and unimpressive height, a pair of leathery wings and a forked tail breaking out of her uniform. "Enough! I'm angry now!"

"Calm down there is no need to get violent over anything right now," Naruto said placating, unseen to all, His legs were coated in a thick sheet of ice under his pants.

"I'll destroy everything related to that woman!" She yelled diving at Naruto.

"Stop!" Moka shouted as she ran into the room. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Naruto!" She yelled as she crashed into Kurumu's side, sending her flying out of the window. "Go now, Naruto! She is a Succubus, and she can control men's minds,"

"Not exactly mind, more their body and the physical desire that comes from being human," Naruto said sagely... sort of. By the time He finished Kurumu managed to get back to the window and she used her tail to lasso Naruto around the neck.

"Naruto-kun," Moka almost screamed as she grabbed him by the waist before Kurumu flew off with Naruto.

'Shouldn't a normal person be hanged like this? I don't know how much weight she can carry with her tail. I have to get out of this fast or I might die.' Naruto thought as he felt the pressure on his neck and the added weight that was caused by Moka.

'Damn it he is heavy,' Kurumu thought looking down two see two people hanging beneath her rather then the one she grabbed. She had too choices, hold on to her target as long as she could or let them drop and then attack them again. They were only maybe two stories up it was doubtful that they would die from it.

'lets she how you like my cold touch,' Naruto thought bringing a frost covered hand and grabbed the tail around his neck.

'Shit cold,' Kurumu thought dropping the two without thinking to try and get away from the cold.

Naruto felt the loosening grip on his neck and he let go sending the two to a dangerous but not fatal fall. Naruto grabbed Moka prizing her off o his waist raising her into his arms in a bridal hold. He fell holding Moka away from the ground and absorbed the impact. 'If my legs weren't frozen right now I would have broken one of them.'

Kurumu glided down glaring daggers at the two. Her fingernails extended about three feet from her fingertips, and she dove past them. Naruto neatly jumped over Kurumu as she got near them avoiding what appear to be razor sharp claws. This was confirmed by the trees falling down from stumps that were sliced.

"Why are you attacking us?" Moka asked still remarkably close to Naruto. She looked up at his face and blushed lightly.

"You are getting in the way of an important mission to ensure my race's future." Kurumu said diving again at the two. "We succubi seek our destined partner by enslaving men. So, to ensure we don't become extinct, We have to choose our "Destined One," From a large number of men. Akashiya Moka is hindering me in this most important mission,"

'What kind of mission is that?' Naruto thought as he jump over Kurumu and landed on her driving her to the ground. "Wait just a second. I am sure we can work this out." Naruto said desperately, he didn't want to Hurt Kurumu but with her irrational hatred from Moka it wasn't seeming likely.

"As long as she is here there is no other way," Kurumu threw them off of her, Naruto and Moka went flying. The force threw Moka out of Naruto's arms.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as he grabbed at Moka. What he grabbed was the rosary. Which came off. The explosion of Yokai was a visible wave of energy, sending Naruto flying further in the opposite directions. As Moka transformed she flipped in the air landing on her feet in her vampire form.

"What a powerful aura. The yokai in the air is making it hard to breathe." Kurumu said a little stunned, but she got a hold of herself and charged at Moka. "It doesn't matter what you are, you got in the way of my mission and you can't get away with that no matter what,"

"So what are you going to do?" Moka asked a threateningly, "You can't let me do this, so you dare bear your fangs at me? Know your place." Moka kicked Kurumu in the stomach so hard that it sent her through five trees before she stopped. Kurumu fell to the ground in the fetal position. "You act like a little devil but you are just a naive little girl. Why don't I rip off those wings and that tail so you resemble one a little more. Moka said walking to the hurt demon. As she was about to reach Kurumu, Naruto appeared holding Moka by the shoulders with enough force to stop her from advancing. The rosary in his other hand.

"What is this?" Moka asked outraged. "Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you but tried to kill you?"

"You have hurt her enough," Naruto said force in his voice. " She is hurt and won't do anything more to you or me," 'I sincerely hope,' "She wasn't acting out of evil intentions and neither of us is hurt. We have no more business to do her harm. It is just that I can't see her as being a bad girl at heart. A little like how the you right now is someone we can depend on."

Moka Scoffed. "Don't misunderstand I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me. I'm definitely different from the other Moka..."

"I could stop you from hurting her if I really must. But I don't want to hurt you and you don't want to hurt me. So please," Naruto said holding out the Rosary.

"You, stop me," Moka said grabbing the Rosary. "I would like to see you try," As she put the Rosary back on. Moka's transformation back to her normal self left her weak for several minutes.

"Moka-san, drink some of my blood it will help you get back on your feet," Naruto said to the weakened Moka, exposing his jugular which she happily bit into. After a couple of seconds she let go, and stood up on her own power.

"Thank you for the meal," Moka said.

"When ever you like," Naruto said smiling, but then frowned going over to Kurumu, his hands quickly going all over her body.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing," Moka said slightly outraged.

"Checking for broken bones," Naruto said dismissing the outrage. "You kicked her quite hard. From what I felt, three cracked ribs and a sprained ankle at least. This time she really does need to go to the infirmary. Naruto picked Kurumu up gently and walked her back to the Monster academy as gently as possible. Moka helping though a little mad about it.

(The next day,)

Naruto and Moka were walking to school talking about the other Moka and how The seal was apparently weakening and how Naruto doesn't care which one she was because they are both her. When they were interrupted by,

"Good Morning Naruto-kun," Kurumu greeted loudly interrupting the moment.

"Kurumu-chan, shouldn't you be in bed I thought you were supposed to stay there for the next week," Naruto said surprised.

"But I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked a smile on her face and a basket of cookies in her hand.

"Why me?" Naruto asked even more confused.

"Oh, Don't you remember when I said I was searching for my Life's one and only "Destined one"?" Kurumu asked a blush on her face.

"Yeah something about that," Naruto said Moka nodding next to him.

"I've decided that it is you Naruto," Kurumu said. Moka freaking out, while Naruto looked like he was frozen in an iceburg. "You risked your life to protect me, and now I have totally fallen in love with you,"

"There you are missy," A stern voice came. " You aren't to leave your bed until next week, and here I find you," A rather manly female nurse came from out of the forest.

"But I want to be with Naruto-kun," Kurumu complained as she was dragged back too her room.

"This is going to make things complicated isn't it?" Naruto asked Moka who just nodded. "But until that happens we should really get to class."

"But before that." Moka said that coy little smile that she always had when she wanted to drink his blood. The look was so endearing that, He couldn't resist.

"As you wish," Naruto said a little reserved but he exposed his neck. Moka jumped at the opportunity to bite his neck. Naruto honestly didn't mind at all, it was just getting routine.

"Thank you," Moka said as soon as she let go of his neck, a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

"Your always welcome," Naruto rubbed his neck a couple of times to get the blood flowing normally. Naruto streched his neck out to see every student around them amle or female sending killing intent toward his general dirction. Naruto was getting used to this but it still boggled his mind that so man people loved Moka, well more lust then love but still. "Lets get to class."

(Classroom 3A)

Naruto sat down in his chair and stared out the window as the class trickled in and the noise steadily rose. The continued for about 15 minutes until Nekonome sensei walked in. Moka went to the bathroom or was buying some tomato juice or something. He didn't keep track when it wasn't his business. He thought it would be extremely creepy if he did.

"Well then, Everyone, Tis Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along. So that means. Starting today your all going to take up club activities." Nekonome sensei said to the entire class. She seemed really excited over it for some reason. " We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human-made activities through some seat in club activities. To transform into humnas perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans." It was at this point were a student made a smart ass comment about Nekonome sensei couldn't transform properly and Naruto lost interest.

Naruto walked up to Moka as soon as Nekonome sensei dismissed them for the "club fair,". He got a smile which he returned. "so what is your plan for the club you want to join?" Naruto asked her.

"I have no idea," Moka said and both of them slightly jumped when Nekonome sensei appeared out of nothing.

"Why don't you two join the newspaper club?" She screamed, pushing this club onto them with ethe subtly of and elephant charging into a door.

"If we don't find anything else, maybe," Naruto said running away from his teacher. Moka following him slower, but just as eager to get away from Nekonome sensei.

(After the creepy people trying to get Moka to join their clubs)

Naruto looked through a pamphlet of clubs that was being handed out by a couple of people. There was a large variety of clubs from common ones to really weird ones. He looked down the list but stopped at one that confused him. 'Naruto club? Weird wonder what that is... Girls only," Naruto way to curious for his own good. ' Was it a fish cake club restricted to girls... that doesn't make sense.' "Moka-san, can you check out a club for me?" Naruto asked as temptingly as possibly.

"Why don't we go together?" Moka asked confused.

"It is a girls only club, and I was confused why. I mean why do you have to be a girl to like fish cake?" Naruto responded shrugging. "It makes no sense to me," Moka looked at the club name naruto was talking about.

'Naruto club, girls only. I don't think it has anything to do with fish cake,' Moka thought. "Okay I will check it out, you look for a club to join," She said as she started heading to the club meeting place.

"Sounds good," He said writing down a short list that would be good to join.

(With Moka)

Akashiya moka walked to room 5-d in order to satisfy Naruto's curiosity, even though she had a pretty good idea of what it was. What she had no idea about was how could a Naruto fan club spring up in less then a week. When Moka reached the third floor hall leading to the room, she found a wall of bodies blocking the way. It must have been fifty girls trying to get into the jam packed classroom. The fact so many girls would be fans and judging from the ages, half of them seemed to be older students. Moka was going to have a lot of "Fun" with them.

She thought a little bit spiteful, ' I hope Naruto-kun is having as much "Fun," as I am going to have,'

(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking around looking at all of the club booths as he left the photography club, which was less creepy now that Moka wasn't with him and the guys weren't trying to hit on her, he noticed the tightening circle of big guys around him. Naruto left the building five about 2 minutes for more monsters to join the growing horde of testosterone muscle heads behind him. As Naruto got into the courtyard he saw a line of guys blocking the exit. Naruot sighed, as he got to the center of the court yard, he stopped and he was surrouned.

"Koriko Naruto join my club," All of the students around him said in such unison that it almost sounded like one person a hundred times.

"I am flattered, really, but I will join who I want too," Naruto said.

"Whoever beats you gets you in their club," A burly guy said cracking his knuckles.

'Like that will happen even if they do beat me,' Naruto thought. "Why are you so desperated to get me in your clubs?" Naruto asked confused, side stepping an over eager monster, tripping him to the ground.

"Akashiya moka will join whatever club you join," The guy Naruto tripped grumbled in the dirt.

'So this is about Moka, again, still unsurprising but can't they just talk to her without all of this hassle?" Naruto thought dodging three people swinging their arms at him with hook punches but the only thing they were doing was smacking each other in the face as Narute move one step back, and then a side step to avoid a guy charing at his back, making him plow into the three attacking him from the front.

"This kind of boring," Naruto said dodging three round house kicked by ducking so they all clashed against each other. Somebody thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of Naruto ducking, bad for two reasons, one Naruto rolled dodging out but also because five other guys thought the same exact thing which made a rather large dog pile. Naruto put his hands in his pockets a further insult to his attackers. About twenty of them were now scuffling with each other enraged at getting hit while trying to get him.

"So there is about thirty of you guys left?" Naruto asked the surrounding now slightly worried guys but literally all of them charged in at Naruto when an ear piercing shriek stunned everybody in their tracks. The sheer volume of it was definitely beyond human capabilities, if it was one person.

What Naruto saw, kind of worried him. A horde of what appeared to be eighty or so girls charging strait at him and the mob of boys. They were all of varying beauty, from pretty to drop dead gorgeous, most of them though were in states of partial changing into their monster forms and with such fury in their faces that there was no way what ever got in their way would be walking under their own power for a while. Naruto coated his legs in ice and jumped out of the mob of guys that was about to get massacred by the stampeding girls. He landed around the doors of the school to watch the massacre of the muscle head by attractive but furious girls.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Moka asked running to him a little out of breath.

"Yeah I am fine not a scratch on me," He replied to her concern, and was greeted with a hug.

"I am glad you are okay," Moka said letting go quickly, more quickly then was custom.

"Who are all of these girls?" Naruto asked confused turning away a little from the mayhem in front of him.

"These are members of the Naruto club," Moka said answering.

"Wow for girls that like fishcake they are pretty violent." Naruto said.

"You don't get it do you?" she responded a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Get what?" Naruto said confused.

"It is a Naruto "FAN" club," Moka said irritation in her voice. There was almost an audible click as Naruto put two and two together.

"Oh... Well that is almost as weird as the fish cake club idea. Why would anybody be interested in me," He said in all of his adamant beauty.

"You really don't see yourself in a clear light do you Naruto-kun?" Moka asked.

"I doubt it," Naruto said. "Lets go join that club Nekonome sensei is the head of, at least those members aren't in this mess. We can change it for the better if we really don't like it," Naruto said grabbing Moka's hand and they raced into the school leaving the battlefield.

(A/N)

this story really is just in my head, I don't know why that is why I updated. A lot of my other stories are getting worked on so those might be updated sometime in the near future.


End file.
